omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicol Bolas
Character Synopsis Nicol Bolas is the last survivor of the multi-planar Dragon War and the only remaining Elder Dragon within the Magic: The Gathering multiverse. His planeswalker spark ignited during the height of the Dragon War, granting him the power to traverse the infinite planes of the Multiverse on a whim, among other abilities. After losing the bulk of his power to the multiverse-spanning event known as the Mending, Bolas has schemed constantly to regain the godlike power he previously possessed. To this end, he orchestrated the Conflux on Alara, the release of the Eldrazi on Zendikar, and made himself God-Pharaoh of Amonkhet. Character Statistics Tiering: At least Low 2-C | 2-A Verse: Magic: The Gathering Name: Nicol Bolas, Tyrant of Worlds, God-Emperor of Madara, Dominaria's Most Ancient Evil, The Forever Serpent, God-Pharaoh of Amonkhet Gender: Male Age: 25,000+ years old Classification: Elder Dragon, Planeswalker Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water & Lightning), Instant Death Spells, Mind Control, Planeswalking, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (can choose a desired timeline in the future and access it), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Power Nullification (magic & regeneration negation), Avatar Creation, Can absorb mana from several universes at once as well as anchor his existence to a plane and passively draw mana from there, Necromancy, Shapeshifting (only limited by his imagination), Possession, Resurrection of himself and others, Can shatter the minds of lesser beings with a simple touch, Duplication, Dimensional Manipulation (can BFR foes and other such things), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 6), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Illusion Creation, Acid rains capable of erasing someone from existence. Immunity to death-related spells and abilities, Resistance to magic, reality warping, time manipulation (Completely unfazed by Teferi's time manipulation and attacks, which he simply absorbed), fire(shrugged off the full power of Chandra Nalaar), mind manipulation (Even after allowing Jace into his mind and willingly lowering his mental defenses, the telepath was still completely helpless and ended up having his mind crushed by the Elder Dragon), memory manipulation, soul manipulation (Still fully capable of reforming himself after having his soul destroyed), and existence erasure (Even more resistant to the Blind Eternities than an average Planeswalker) Destructive Ability: At least Universal level+ (Effortlessly stomped all the gods of Amonkhet, which are connected to the leylines of the plane of Amonkhet. His gem between his horns is an entirely seperate plane of existence) | Multiverse Level+ (Caused atrocities across the Multiverse. His causal attacks can cause Space-Time Rifts, killed Titans who can control all of Time across The Multiverse. Said Multiverse has an infinite number of diverging Universes) Speed: Unknown (Doesn't really have any speed feats, but given his other abilities this may not even matter) | Immeasurable '(Ignored Teferi's time magic.Able to exist outside the normal planes of the multiverse) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Unknown | Multiversal+ Class (Casually causes multiversal time rifts in his battles) Durability: At least Universal+ (Was completely uneffected by the arrows of the god Oketra) | Multiverse Level+ (Endured the collapse of the entire multiverse with time rifts all across it having no effect on him at all. Can negate magic powerful enough to repair time rifts across the multiverse and can regenerate his entire body and soul) Stamina: *Solely depends on where he chooses to anchor himself. *Usually chooses planes with an infinite amount of mana. Range: Unknown, likely Universal+ (Can interact with planes other than the one he is currently on) | Multiversal+ (Can freely interact with any plane of existence and also exist outside the multiverse as a spirit being) Intelligence: Quality multiversal schemer and professional chessmaster. Has mastery over Blue, Black and Red mana and possesses the most powerful spells in the series. Weaknesses: Body hopping can weaken him. Can be weakened significantly by blocking his access to mana. Versions: Post-Mending (Current Bolas) | Pre-Mending (Prime Bolas) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Mind Controllers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Time Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Possession Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Illusionist Category:Absorbers Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2